The story of a waiting Growlithe
by jentomboy
Summary: A Growlithe waits for his trainer to return.


Alright, I hope people enjoy this fanfic. When I first wrote this I had to quit because it made me cry.

**Note: Growlithe has the mind set of a child, but when it ****evolves it'll have the mindset of an adult.**

Edited by my friend PonyAce.

* * *

I watched the snow fall from the sky and land on the ground, accumulating into a large pile. I don't remember how it works though. My father taught me the names when I was a small pup during my first winter. It had been many years ago, but I can remember it. I wonder if he does?

Even if he doesn't, it doesn't really matter. When he comes back, he'll teach me more things about the world, then we'll go out and I'll see them fist hand. Whenever the snow clears up...

I don't like the snow, but father does. He always miles when he sees the first snow flake of the season. I don't get why though. Snow melts into yucky water and sticks to my fur, but sometimes he'll pick me up and stick me inside his leathery coat.

It's fun seeing the world from his height. Everything looks so small and so far, like it'll disappear soon. I wonder if I walked on two legs, if I would be able to see it in the same way as when I'm with him. It's hard though, I don't see how dad does it.

I wonder when he'll come home? He said he'd be back in five minutes, whenever that means. I guess I'll just look out the window and watch for his "five minutes." I wonder if it's a flying pokemon? Like the ones he keeps outside when it's not snowing. I always like new friends and I have lots of them! Usually they stay stay with me, but they got tired of waiting for him to return and left. Dad won't be happy with them, but he'll be overjoyed that I stayed!

Maybe I'll get a treat, or a rub? Either's fine with me.

* * *

I thought I heard dad today, but it was just the wind. Stupid wind. It not only makes me cold, but it tricks me. It hit the door just so, that I'd jump up and run to the door. Well, I won't fall for it again! It can hit all it wants, but I won't go-

***bang***

I think dad is here!

* * *

The sky, as dad likes to call it, is dark. It's like someone turned the sun off. Dad said that when the lights turn dark, it's because someone flipped a switch. Does that mean someone turned the lights off outside? They need to turn it back on then! Maybe then the bad wind will leave.

But then dad will get sad when the snow melts. I don't want dad to be sad because then water comes out of his eyes and if dad lost too much water, then something bad would happen!

Gotta keep dad happy.

I just wish he was here so I could make him happy...

* * *

I'm running out of food. Dad usually keeps lots of food out in the open so I can get to it, but it's all gone now. I started to eat out of this large white box that grumbles. I was always afraid of it, but I had to get food! Dad always got food out of it, so I knew there was some there. The food isn't bad, but I like mine better.

Whenever dad opened the box, there was always food. Where did the food come from? Did another pokemon put it there? Was the box magical? It did shine a light whenever I opened it...

But why is the food almost gone? Why wasn't there more? Did the box only work when dad touched it? Why wasn't dad here to make it work?

* * *

I understand now...

I know why dad hasn't come back...

He's finding a new friend! But not just any friend, a magical one that's hard to find! But why didn't he bring me? I could help! I helped him catch lots of friends, so why not know? Was it a surprise? I liked surprises! Whenever there was surprise there was food and toys. I liked toys, especially the ones that made noises. Those were the best!

Dad always got me one whenever we found a town. We'd walk from place to place. Sometimes it was a long journey, but it was fun! He laughed and was always happy. He always smiled when we traveled together.

I wish I could see him smiling again. Maybe when he comes back we can leave. I hope the next place is warmer. He has to be sick of all this snow, right?

Why?...

Why isn't he here?

Does he not love me anymore? Did I do something bad? I must have, since I've been bad lately. I feel so angry, and sad. I hate those feelings. It makes me do bad things. I ripped apart this soft thing that was full of white stuff. I even blew fire on a few things. They burned for awhile, but then they went out.

Dad said somethings about how this place wouldn't catch on fire because of the stuff it was made from. I dunno what it is, but it's hard and doesn't taste good when I lick it.

I wish it would though. Maybe if I burned stuff, dad would notice and come home. But then I'd be bad, and he couldn't come back. Dad had said before that he hated messes, and I had made one.

I didn't even care though. Making messes made me feel better. I wasn't anger or sad anymore. I wasn't happy though, just tired. Was it bad to feel this way?

I'm sorry dad... for whatever I did, I won't do it again.

* * *

Father still hasn't returned. I've grown a bit since he left. I am no longer a Growlithe, but an Arcanine now. Will father return now that I am older? Father had called small people that I've seen before children, but called himself an adult. Am I now an adult? Am I like father?

I really wish father would return, I have run out of food, and the only thing keeping me alive is the snow. It can't fill my stomach though. It growls and hurts more often than it did before. Was it because my body has grown? Sometimes I am lucky enough to find a berry outside though, and that quietens my stomach.

Is the berry from father? Or is it from a pokemon that lost it? I hope it is the pokemon doing it. If it wasn't, that would mean father was coming back, but then leaving. Besides, if it was father, I would've noticed him. I sit in front of the window and watch for him, but all I see is endless snow. When would the snow leave? Sometimes more falls from the sky and adds more. I can't even remember what a flower looks like.

Father must be happy though. Perhaps he's out there somewhere, enjoying the sight of the snow, just walking around or perhaps playing in it. It wouldn't be the first time and explain why he hadn't taken me with him. I enjoyed the warmth better than this cold. The warmth brought new, wonderful smells. There was colors everywhere I looked. The grass felt wonderful as I rolled around in it, even if the grass tickled my nose and made me sneeze.

The cold just brought dark skies, which brought snow. The snow covered all the colors, and the wonderful smells as well. Pokemon hid as well to find warmth, so there were no new friends. Sometimes father found news ones, but thew were cold, and never seemed to warm up.

Father liked the warmth too, didn't he? He would laugh, play, and smile in the sunshine with me. I can still hear his laughter; it was like a Chimecho's ring, but warm like the fire of a Charmander's tail. It was wonderful to hear, but a memory did no justice. To fully experience its effect, you had to hear it first hand.

Would I ever hear it again?

Whenever I think that, or something like it, a memory would come to me. It was back when I was a Growlithe and father had left. Our friends were here with me at the time, but they had left not long after.

I can faintly remember the words Fearow had said before he left. "He's not coming back you know." He was talking about father, or master as the others called him.

"He's left us here to die."

I had stood up for father. I argued that he would never do such a thing. Fearow didn't care though, neither did the others. They just shook their heads and left. They'll be sorry thought. When father returns, we'll go out on an adventure, and if we see them again, they'll be ad that they left him.

For now thought I have to wait.

* * *

The snow has gotten worse. I can no longer look out the window because all I see is white. I can hear the wind raging outside. It reminds me of a Gyarados father and I had seen once. It was slashing in the water, creating a mess. Some trainers had calmed it down, so we didn't have to worry.

My stomach is growling as loud as the wind, but I don't care. I'm too tired to search for food. I'm too tired and cold to do anything. I just want to lay here in a ball and sleep, but what if I miss father?

He'll wake me up.

Yeah. He'll wake me up and then...

then we'll leave.

I can't think...

Must sleep.

I'll rest... and dream of father.

Yes, I'll dream...

I see father... in my dreams...

Goodnight...


End file.
